Fisher
is an enemy and one of the Butcher Gang members that appear in Chapter 3 and 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is a disfigured clone of Barley who originally appeared in Bendy's cartoons. Bestiary Description Based on the original cartoon character Barley, he is a character resembling a cross between a sailor and a pirate. In his physical but twisted self, his rounded body looks almost perfect in condition, and wears what resembles a tight black suit. Even though, his neck is replaced with a fishing rod, which allows his head to dangle by a thread similar to a fishing bobber. There is a wooden, fish-shaped cutout dangling from the top of the rod by the hook. His head is completely different from that of his original version due to mutilation, with a lack of beard, a sailor hat, an eye-patch, and even ears. Without his eye-patch, his small right eye reveals to be sunken and round, with an X-shape for a pupil. His large left round empty eye-socket seems stretched down to the upper lip of his mouth, and the left side of his face is covered with what appears to be a growth-like tumor sporting either white boils or warts. A part of his corn-cob pipe is used as his nose. He has a large frowning mouth with two "toothpicks" and contains a small set of false teeth slightly resembling of the nutcracker. He wears a pair of boot-like shoes, and a wooden sign for a buckle from his belt which says "LIAR" written in ink. He also wears a pair of white gloves sprinkled with ink, and wields a wrench as a weapon in his left hand. Behavior Similar to other Butcher Gang enemies, Fisher makes bizarre noises and speak gibberish words. He does speak some clear words, such as "HIT ME! HIT ME!" and "YEA!". He also rarely says "Yar har it's cold." as his own unique dialogue. When noticing Henry, Fisher will slowly walk towards him and use a low range attack with the wrench. Fisher performs a secondary attack by swaying his head rapidly when approached too close as this attack also has low range but lasts longer. No matter how far Henry runs, Fisher will not stop following after Henry unless hiding inside the Little Miracle Station or the elevator with closed gates. Fisher is slightly stronger than two other "Butcher Gang" enemies and can be very dangerous during the confrontation, because he can quickly kill Henry when damaging him at least 3 times from getting in front of him close for too long. Strategy In Chapter 3, great strategy for dealing with him is to wait for his attack animation to end before hitting him and not trying to attack when he is moving. If multiple "Butcher Gang" enemies are in the same area, it's usually best to lure the others away from Fisher, as he is much slower than the others it will take him longer to reach Henry, allowing Henry to kill the others easily. If he gets too close to [["Bendy"|"Bendy's"]] ink coverings, he will die instantly, like the two other Butcher Gang enemies. He takes 8 hits from the syringe / Gent pipe, 3 from the axe and 4 from the Tommy Gun to kill before dissipating into ink. In Chapter 4, there is no weapon to fend off the monster along with Piper and Striker. However, Empty Bacon Soup can lure them around toward other side for distraction. If it saw you, best way is always run away specially by sprinting and jumping. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall A few dead clones of Fisher are first seen hanging inside the flooded warehouse of Level 9 where the dead clones of Boris, Piper, and Striker are located. Fisher first spawns when Henry start finding extra-thick inks for "Alice", encountered around the areas on Level 11; both the ink-river station and the waiting room. In this task, Fisher carries one of the extra-thick ink and will be collected upon killing him. Fisher will later respawn during Henry's other progressing tasks. In the task of defending "Alice's" inner sanctum on Level 9, Henry must confront against Fisher along with Piper and Striker before solving the next task. On Level 14, along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, multiple corpses of Fisher are seen scattered around the ink flood, and some each can be located with one ink heart. At the toy machine room's secret area of the toy machine room after killing the pack of Searcher Minibosses from pulling the first lever, activating the second lever will spawn numerous Butcher Gang enemies at the Heavenly Toys room that includes several clones of Fisher. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Fisher, along with other Butcher Gang enemies, returns in the fourth chapter. He, Piper and Striker are only encountered in the Research and Design department of Storage 9, where they gather around a fire in a barrel. Henry must use Empty Bacon Soup cans to create a distraction and lure them away from the entrances to nearby rooms, before he enter to pull the lever to power up the Haunted House. Fisher's corpse can be found next to the left side of the track in the Haunted House. Trivia General = * The name "Fisher" is referring to the fishing rod, which acts as his neck. * Fisher, as well as the other Butcher Gang enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys", could be influenced by "hear no evil" due to complete lack of ears. * The current quality of Fisher's official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the second SFM pack along with "Alice", Striker, Piper, the Searcher, the Swollen Searcher, and the Projectionist's model. |-|Chapter 3 = * From the flooded morgue area on Level 9, if hacking the game, the line that was holding both of the hanged Fisher clones turns out to be a microphone line. * There is a minor bug where Fisher's dangling head sometimes get stuck to the obstacles. ** When killing Fisher from the stairs at Level 9's inner sanctum, there is a rare chance to watch Fisher's head getting stuck to the pole fence while his body rolling down the stair steps with his fishing thread strangely extends before vanishing away into ink. * There are several differences of Fisher's mechanics from previous updates before Chapter 4's release: ** In both update patch 1.3.0 and 1.3.1: *** Fisher, along with Piper, Striker, and a Swollen Searcher, appears in the post-credit image for "Path of the Demon" ending. *** During the fetch quest of locating the extra-thick ink, Fisher does not really have one of the items in his hand. ** In update patch 1.3.0: *** Along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, Fisher randomly spawns in different locations besides just Level 11. *** Fisher never carries one of the thick ink during the quest of locating thick inks. *** On Level 9 during the fight against the Butcher Gang enemies while defending "Alice's" entrance, killing Fisher will cause another clone of himself to spawn once. **** Getting killed by the Butcher Gang enemies while near from the Bendy statue will cause the bug to occur for Henry to get trapped in an endless loop of getting killed and respawning due to constant attacks from the nearest Butcher Gang enemies. Navigation tab ru:Фишер pl:Wędkarz Category:Monsters Category:Butcher Gang